A conventional mounting assembly is applied to fix a toilet on a floor of a building as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,036, 6,065,160, 6,634,034 and 8,281,421.
With reference to FIG. 1, a toilet flange is connected with an outlet tube via a connecting tube and fixed on the floor, thereafter a wax ring is sealed a gap between the toilet flange and a bottom end of the toilet, and a conventional toilet 1 has two saddle portions 2, each having a fixing hole 3. In addition, the toilet 1 is mounted on the toilet flange 5 by ways of a bolt 4.
As shown in FIG. 2, another toilet 6 cannot be fixed on the toilet flange 5 by using a bolt. Referring further to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional mounting assembly for a toilet contains two L-shaped supporting members 7, and each having a horizontal extension 7a on which a fixing hole 7b is defined, such that a first bolt 5a on the toilet is inserted into the fixing hole 7b so as to screw with a nut 5b, thus fixing the two supporting members 7 on the two sides of the toilet flange 5, the each supporting member 7c has a plurality of first orifices 7d relative to a respective one of two second orifices 6b of two longitudinal fences 6a of two sides of the toilet 6. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a second bolt 8 is inserted through the respective one of the two second orifices 6b to screw with a respective one of the plurality of first orifices 7d, such that the toilet 6 is fixed on the toilet flange 5 by means of the two supporting members 7.
However, the outlet of the conventional toilet offsets forwardly or backwardly, the outlet tube of the floor offsets forwardly or backwardly, and a connecting portion of the each supporting member 7 and the toilet 6 offsets forwardly or backwardly as well, so when the toilet 6 does not contact with the floor flatly, thereby using the toilet discomfortably and insecurely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.